


Brick by brick I will turn these walls to dust

by hopelessfanperson



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Library!Perry, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessfanperson/pseuds/hopelessfanperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has happened to Perry's consciousness while the dean has had possession of her body for this whole time? What lengths will LaFontaine be willing to go to to get the most important person in their life back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick by brick I will turn these walls to dust

A/N: This was inspired entirely by [this ](http://handsome-spud.tumblr.com/post/130363974143/just-a-theory) post. I have made a few changes to the theory but it remains essentially the same. This is the first work I've ever shared, so please be gentle. For my shippers out there this is a mainly LaFerry fic, but there will be some Hollstein fluffy angst.

Hope you enjoy!

 

+++++++++++++++++++

  
  


_OH! I don’t know what to do!_ Perry thought to herself slapping her hand on the brick, and immediately regretting it as she could feel the dirt transfer to her palm. _Ugh! If I could just find a way to talk to S-- no. To LaFontaine, they would be able to figure all of_ The ginger’s tight curls bounced vertically as her head followed her eyes from one dissatisfying part of the room to another. **_this_** _out. Oh think, Perry! You’ve been around this INSANE kind of nonsense for long enough, you should know what to do by now!_ Perry slumps her shoulders as much as she is physically capable of doing, and sat down on the closest piece of carpet that didn’t look soiled or (for some reason she did especially not want to think about) wet.

 

+++++++++++

 

_I have read this sentence 3 times now, LaFontaine thought to themself. I would be better off having tried to learn it through osmosis._ They’re exhausted, their head aches and none of that matters because Perry wasn’t here. She was out there, in danger somewhere and it was all their fault. _Why didn’t I make sure I had her hand. I’ve always made sure I had her hand._ In their mind they could feel themself reaching out for her, they could almost feel her hand. But then like the wind it rushes out of their hand, and she’s gone. _Why did I let Laura and Carmilla stop me? I should have gone after her as soon as I realised she wasn’t there! It’s my fault, it’s all my fault!_ They’d thought the same thing at least 100 times already, but as far as they were concerned they deserved to think it every second until Perry was back. I _t will help me concentrate, and with Laura and Carmilla focused on their VHS and awkward sexual tension they will not stop me again._

 

They had been trying to look up any theory in quantum physics, or absolutely any other remotely scientific endeavor they could use for a method to “ground” the library. They had decided that, the most likely situation had to be that the library had somehow been forced into the void between two (or possibly infinite) worlds. All they had to do was find a way to force them back, to the correct one, and they’ll be able to look for Perry. _Hopefully my theory is correct, because I can't lose her not-_ They stared down at the book covered table for a long moment, tears welling in their eyes.

“NNOO!!!” They half growled and half screamed, swiping every book off the table in one deft, rage-filled motion. “Not before I-” They dare not say the words aloud, but not for fear of being heard. They had found a part of the library that was about 2 hallways and 5 rooms from the two girls who were in all honestly most likely more worried about each other at the moment. LaF's hatred for themself for everything they had left unsaid for so long sent adrenaline rushing through their veins, causing more rage and illogical decision making. Which, at least in part, explains their next two actions; punching the wall behind them, unfortunately doing so exactly where the still open circuit breaker is mounted. And, promptly falling, unconscious onto their back.

  
  


+++++++++++++

 

“Hey! Let me out of this awful place! Why are you doing this to me? AGAIN?” Perry pounded on the doors, the walls, threw books, pretty much anything she could do to make noise. _I mean, surely someone is looking for me. Surely I have been...different lately, maybe they will think that...no. No. LaFontaine will know I wouldn’t just leave._ Perry shook her head vehemently, either way she had to be found. “HELLO?!”

 

Perry blinked herself from her memories. That had been almost a month ago. She had been let out a couple times after that, but never seemed to remember she’d been gone at all until she was back again. But she hadn’t been let out in weeks, she was starting to wonder if there ever had been an Out. _Lola Perry you stop that, right now! You WILL NOT go crazy. You. Will. **NOT**!!!_ The  screaming in her head seemed to echo for an eternity. So she picked up the largest book she thought she could throw and hurled it at the circuit breaker. She immediately started laughing, thinking how LaF would have said something about how “highly illogical” that was.

 

“Ow.” Said LaFontaine. “That was...not so smart.”

“Hey leave me alone, I was upset.” Perry said chuckling.

“No, Perr I meant my punching the circuit breaker.”

Both of them seemed to come to the realization that they were talking to one another simultaneously. With a gasp Perry got up and ran towards them, not giving a second thought that they had just appeared from nowhere. Then she stopped suddenly worried that her mind was playing the cruelest of tricks on her.

“L-LaFontaine? Is that really you? Please be you. I need you so much right now.”

“Perry?!” LaFontaine scrambled up from the floor faster than was wise after the voltage that just ran through their body. They looked in her general direction, but didn't look her in the eyes. Pretty knew immediately that something was wrong, their bright eyes always looked right into hers when they were together. “Where are you?”

“What do you mean where am I? Oh my god, honey what happened to your eyes? What did you get in them? How long have you been blind? What can I-”

“Perr, stop! I’m not blind. I can see everything in this room, but I don’t see you. What do you see?”

“The same thing I’ve seen for almost a month straight, the library. At first I was locked in just this room, but then it unlocked after a while and now I have free roam. But there’s no exit from the library.” Perry voice was a cocktail of fear, exhaustion and hope.

“Wait...Perry, did you say a month?” LaF tried very hard to keep their voice calm, though their mind raced with concerns.

“Yes, about that. It was on a off for a bit when we got to that visiting professor’s apartment, but it’s been maybe three weeks or more now.” Perry said, her voice raising at the end of the sentence, making it sound more like a question.

“Well, that leaves a very important question unanswered.” LaF said flatly.

“Oh no.” She knew her friend well enough to know that tone of voice was reserved for really bad news, like apocalypse or a lab experiment gone very messily awry. “What?” She asked, almost positive she didn’t want to know.

“If you’ve been here, who’s been with us for the past 3 weeks?”


End file.
